narutouniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Universe Wiki:System
THIS SYSTEM WAS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY User:DazzlingEmerald ALL ORIGINAL CREDIT GOES TO HIM. HOWEVER, IT WAS ALTERED TO BE MORE FLEXIBLE FOR AN ENJOYABLE EXPERIENCE :Keep in mind that these policies are ultimately guidelines. If it's found that a policy restricts something that the reason the policy was created didn't intend to restrict, then the policy should be changed. This article denotes the System by which our wikia adheres. All role-playing done either on the wikia or through our discord server should concede with the guidelines inscribed in this article. Please reference the system as an aid to assist you in your various endeavors on Naruto Universe Wikia. Point System There are four different types of points that can be earned on Boruto Fanon Wikia. These points can be earned through role-playing and are awarded by sysops: *'XP Points/Experience Points': (used for combat stats such as speed, strength, etc.) *'SP Points/Special Points': (used for specializations, such as chakra natures, medical ninjutsu, kenjutsu, etc.) *'RP Points/Reputation Points': (used for a character's reputation, such as for the bingo book) *'MP Points/Mission Points': (used to determine when a shinobi can take on another mission) Every month in real life time, a user is given 10 XP Points, 5 SP Points, and 1 RP Point to spend on any individual character, regardless of whether or not the character has appeared in a role-play within that time-span. This process is referred to as the Natural Growth process, as shelved characters will continue to grow at an average pace even if the user in question is inactive. MP Points/Mission Points are instead awarded every week; all characters earn 10 MP Points per week. Stat System Any given character's power is determined by their Stat Total, which is a sum of all the XP points allocated into their respective combat fields. Based on this stat total, a shinobi is assigned a letter ranking denoting their overall threat level (i.e. B-Rank, A-Rank, S-Rank). Any feats a character is able to accomplish correlate directly with their respective stat level. XP points earned via role-playing can be used to increase a character's stats. Only a sysop is allowed to reward XP points for a role-play. XP points rewarded vary based on the type of role-play done: *'Training': A basic training session. A character who trains on their own can earn anywhere from 2-5 XP Points from a single training role-play, in addition to 2-5 SP Points. The amount of XP points rewarded is based on the length of the role-play and the quality of the role-play done. A user may do only one training role-play per day, real life time. **'Co-Operative System': A character can grow more quickly if taught by a capable mentor or when sparring against more experienced competition. A multiplier is added onto the amount of XP rewarded for training with a partner, based on the partner's stat total. This multiplier increases by 0.1x for every 100 stat points a partner possesses. For example, when training with a partner with 300 total stat points, the other character will receive a multiplier of 0.3x onto their reward. This means a reward that would have been worth 5xp can ultimately be worth 7 XP points (calculations are always rounded up to the nearest whole integer). *'Casual': A normal role-play which occurs without any sort of combat and typically limited in terms of overall action. These role-plays are usually monologues of a character or a casual interaction among multiple characters. These role-plays reward 1-2 XP Points as well as 1-2 SP Points (based on quality and quantity of the role-play) and can be submitted as a role-play submission report once every 10 hours in real time. *'Missions': Missions reward the most points and depending on the rank of the mission can pose great risk to any character. **'S-Rank' (Event): Can reward 30-35 XP Points, 33-35 SP Points **'A-Rank' (Require 40 MP): Can reward 20-25 XP Points, 23-25 SP Points **'B-Rank' (Require 30 MP): Can reward 15-20 XP Points, 18-20 SP Points **'C-Rank' (Require 20 MP): Can reward 10-15 XP Points, 13-15 SP Points **'D-Rank' (Require 10 MP): Can reward 5-10 XP Points, 8-10 SP Points Character Creation :This is not a guide on how to create a character article but rather a section that denotes the guidelines behind any character's conception. For a guide on how to create a character article, see Manual of Style. A user can freely pick from any of five ninja ranks when creating a character. However, with regard to the Natural Growth process (as explained in Point System), these base sets are given a set age and amount of stat points they may allocate into fields of their choosing. *'Academy Student': 0 XP Points, 0 SP Points, 0 RP Points (Minimum age of character: 6) *'Genin': 60 XP Points, 30 SP Points, 6 RP Points (Minimum age of character: 10) *'Chūnin': 180 XP Points, 90 SP Points, 18 RP Points (Minimum age of character: 16) *'Tokubetsu Jōnin': 240 XP Points, 120 SP Points, 24 RP Points (Minimum age of character: 20) *'Jōnin': 300 XP Points, 150 SP Points, 30 RP Points (Minimum age of character: 25) Upon creation, characters are given a set amount of jutsu they may possess to start out with based on their rank. *'Academy Student': 0 Jutsu *'Genin': 5 D-Rank Jutsu, 4 C-Rank Jutsu, 2 B-Rank Jutsu *'Chūnin': 8 D-Rank Jutsu, 6 C-Rank Jutsu, 4 B-Rank Jutsu, 2 A-Rank Jutsu *'Tokubetsu Jōnin': 10 D-Rank Jutsu, 8 C-Rank Jutsu, 5 B-Rank Jutsu, 3 A-Rank Jutsu *'Jōnin': 15 D-Rank Jutsu, 10 C-Rank Jutsu, 6 B-Rank Jutsu, 4 A-Rank Jutsu, 1 S-Rank Jutsu Combat System There are six total combat fields: *'Speed': How fast a character can move from point A to point B. *'Strength': How much physical strength a character possesses. *'Perception': A character's reflexes and overall sharpness (reaction). *'Stamina': How much chakra the character has at their disposal. *'Control': A character's skill in controlling their chakra. *'Durability': How well a character can sustain damage. Adding up the combined sum of all points allocated in each of the six combat fields detailed above (stat total) determines how powerful a character is. Furthermore, this Stat Total dictates a character's threat level based on an alphabetized ranking: *'D-Rank': 100 Points *'C-Rank': 200 Points *'B-Rank': 300 Points *'A-Rank': 400 Points *'S-Rank': 500 Points+ Jutsu System A character's ability to perform a jutsu directly correlates most often with the control and stamina combat fields. However certain jutsu may also list high level requirements in the other fields.